Finding a Mate
by CyberGothGirl09
Summary: This is another story about A'ket'anu


**Finding a mate **

_Hello again, Okay so my last story I posted up on got a lot of people really pissed off. So, I am starting fresh. I am leaving up my other story's but I will not continue them. _

_So okay the plot of this story is that A'ket'anu's current mate left her and went back to his clan ship. Thanks to Yaujtaian Darkness. He has provided a suitable male for my female character. If you don't like hot alien sex, rape, bondage, and blood this story is not for you._

_**Chapter 1:**_

A'ket'anu sat by herself at the large Yautja size bar on her clan ship, she lazy balanced her glass of C'nip on the bar table. She sighed and gulped down the entire cup. She nudged the cup to the bartender who happily refilled her cup. Normally her pet and best friend Sharp would be here with her with his head in her lap, but sense his last molting, he has became a bit aggressive.

Master A'ket'anu, why should a warrior as great as you are so sad? You should be privilege, that infuriating male has left you, and your father has placed a bounty on his head. She lazily turned her head to look at who was talking to her.

It's none of you concern Justin, she humphed to her student. Oh, But it is. Because you are my teacher and every time you get pissed off at something, you take it out on me. The Half yautja smiled at her. She chucked at him and took a sip out of her glass.

You are just like your father Dre'xiv'nof he always teased me about everything when I was a young pup. She roughly placed her hand on his face squeezing his cheeks making his lips pucker. Its such a shame that your native American mother messed up your face by removing your tusk, and reconstruction your face. You would have been a real looker. Master A'ket'anu your drunk, and anyway word has spread among the clan ships, You are a now suitable female to be fought over for the right to be maited to the strongest male in Jenda de Jenda.

A'ket'anu hiccup and laughed, Don't even think that I would fall for that shit Justin. There is no male Yautja that has the balls to try to tame me again. If they try, I will make sure that they will have erectile disfuction for the rest of there pitiful life.

Justin smiled and watched his teacher as she wobbled trying to get up from her seat, and face planting in the next yautja's lap. This Yautja so happens to be 9 feet tall and has one hell of a temper.

He grunted and looked down at the drunken female that was passed out with her head in her lap. He poked her once with her finger. "Quit it fucker!" A'ket'anu said as she slapped away his finger. The male started to laugh with a booming laughter.

His clan member looked at him with there mandalas spread wide. "What the fuck?" One of them said. "Now that's something that you don't see everyday", a Graying Yautja said as he puts down his glass. "Dra-kin is laughing rather tearing off her head, he must be drunk or she said something very funny." "Master A'ler'xi'oz, the female that is passed out in his lap is Princess A'ket'anu, word around that her mate has left her and her father, the Emperor of Yautja Prime, is pissed and wont's his head."

" Is that so?" the elder Yautja said as he took a sip from his cup. "Well maybe that is why he isn't killing her right now, he came here for the right to claim her as his mate. I feel bad for the other males that have to fight him in Jenda de Jenda." The young Elite next to him grunted and nodded. I feel bad for him, A'ket'anu has been known as a fighter when it has come to mating. The only one that has been successful was my brother Ki'vik'non, but even he almost lost his head and his dick. She is very aggressive."

"How do you know this Young one?" The elder turned to look at the yautja with a scar on his face and down his chest. The male yautja shook his tendrils and chuckled. I had to lesson to those two go at it when I was on my way with my brothers to Antarctica. She went into her heat cycle and because Ki'vik'non was the largest male on the ship. He had no challengers."

"What is you name Young one?" The young yautja stood up and placed his empty cup on the table, My name is Guan'h'chak, but my mate Lex calls me Scar and she called A'ket'anu's old mate Celtic. He placed his fist roughly over his chest and bowed in respect "I've better go and pry her off of his lap before she does something worse"

Scar approached Dra-kin and placed his hand on Dra-kin's shoulder in a sigh of greetings. Dra-kin I am so sorry that my Hunt sister is acting this way, she really can't handle her C'nip like most of us.

Dra-kin looked down at the female again and chucked, I don't really mind. It isn't often that a female hybrid face plants in my lap and falls asleep. But, he picks up A'ket'anu from his lap and moves her head so that she face was pointing at scar. Tell me something Scar, These fleshly things on her face, Dra-kin pulled at A'ket'anu's lips what are these called because I herd that they can do wonderful things to us males.

Scar laughed as he watched his Hunt sister open her eyes, growl, and try to bite his finger.

" Let go of my lips you big basted!" A'ket'anu hissed and punched Dra-kin in the face. Dra-kin moved his head back and watched as her fist hit air.

Hmm he hummed, as he looked at the drunken female, who was yelling profanity at him. "I like it when my females are feisty, the angry they are the better. So this is the female that all the males have been fussing over. A female hybrid that is small like a Ooman female. But has the strength and aggressiveness of a Yaujta female."

Justin and Scar both looked at each other as they both grabbed for A'ket'anu. Dra-kin roared in anger as he flung his drink. "How dare you take this female from me!" Justin stood up matching the 9 foot yautja's height. After all his father was a black Yautja. "You have no right of claim over her until Jenda de Jenda starts."

Dra-kin flared his mandibles at the young hybrid yautja in a sign of aggression. Justin shoved Dra-kin hard on the shoulder causing him to take a step back. Hand to hand Justin growled at him in Yautja. Dra-kin returned the shove to challenge the young male in hand to hand combat.

"What the fuck was I thinking!" Justin said as he frowned. He watched as the other male Yautja's moved chairs and tables out of the way. Jus'tin Scar tried out his name. Justin turned to look at Scar. Dra-kin is all about power, use you speed to take him down.

"No one is fighting any one!" Elder A'ler'xi'oz, stood up and stepped in fount of Justin. "You both had a little to much to drink and it is meaning less for you two to fight over a female who can't think straight."

Elder A'ler'xi'oz looked at Scar and handed the drunken A'ket'anu to him, be useful and take her back to her room." Scar bowed his head and slung the now passed out A'ket'anu over his shoulder. As Justin turned to follow Scar and his teacher, the Elder caught him by the arm.

"Blooded, you are ether brave or just plane stupid for challenging Dra-kin like that. He could kill you with a single punch if he wanted to. Why fight for a female when you know that you will lose?"

Justin looked down at the elder's hand then back at his face. "I didn't do it to clam her as a mate, I have one already. I did it because she is my teacher, she taught me everything about the hunt and guided me through my Chiva. She is more like a mother to me than another female ripe for mating.

Like her mother before her, she taught me honor and never fight a yautja that is at a disadvantage. He was just asking it by taking advantage over her in her drunken state. He was lucky that it was me that challenged him and not Scar."

"You are very wise young one." the Elder mused as he let go of Justin's arm. You may retire to you quarters."

Scar placed A'ket'anu on her soft bed made of exotic furs. She giggled and rolled up in the furs and snuggled in them. Scar chucked softly "You know something A'ket'anu, I now see why my brother seen in you. Pleasant dreams." Scar said as he left the room.

A'ket'anu mumbled as she sat up and unwrapped her self from her furs. She groaned as she took off her Armor and dropped it on the floor. When she got to her small cloths, she took them off to releasing her large breast and her ample ass. She herd a soft hiss and turned her head to the sound.

" Hey sharp, Did I wake you up? I'm sorry for making a lot of noise, go back to sleep."

Sharp looked at her with his head half cocked, He didn't under stand a word she just said. What he herd was giggles, hiccuping,and a lot of yeahs. Then he watched her as she started to take off her armor all the way down to her small cloths.

He let loose a whimper as he watched her turned her ass upwards towards him and fell asleep, the only noises that she was making was deep breathing.

"She is fucken killing me." Sharp hissed in his mind as he watched as she giggled and shake her ass at him. Sharp snorted and crept slowly towards the naked sleeping female. When he got closer to her, he felt that he was drooling more than normal, he watched as his drool splattered on to her back, breast, and ass.

He let his great dome head down to her sleeping face and his upper lip curled up wards. He felt himself loose control as his cock came out of its sheath and touched her leg. Seeing this female naked and the urge to mate was to much for him.

A'ket'anu felt drop after drop of water hit her face. "Am I back on earth?" She asked in her head, she slowly opened her eyes and seen Sharpe's dome head over hers and something wet on her thigh. He hissed and his tale wrapped around her leg, trying to maneuver her to a suitable mating position. " What! No, bad sharp cut it out damn you!" A'ket'anu said as she was able to push sharp off of her. She looked down to see that she was naked and Sharps black cock sticking out of his sheath.

" What the fuck is your problem Sharp! Can't a girl sleep naked in peace!" She screamed at his mas her arms covered up her nakedness.

Sharp flipped over on all fours. " Its your fucken fault! He screeched at her. You come in here when I am sleeping and when I open my eyes, I see your ass pointed up right at me! I saw everything."

"You lock me in here like I am some sort of fucken pet when I am no such thing and I've been dieing to bust a nut!"

A'ket'anu sighs and rubs sharps dome head, he purrs and nuzzle's her hand as his cock twitches.

"I'm sorry Sharp you are right, You are my friend not my pet. A'ket'anu gets up and opens her door leading into the clan ship. Go, there are a hundred human and yaujta females that are mate-less tonight. Go have your fun buddy you deserve it."

Sharp crawls out of her room and looks back at her. Maybe when I come back I can satisfy you needs A'ket'anu? She shook her head and smiled maybe some day you can, but right now I need some sleep.

Have fun sharp. A'ket'anu said as she plopped back down on to the bed. I hope you have a time of your life she mumbled and drifted back to sleep.

_Well that was chapter 1 to Finding a Mate I think I did a pretty good job :3 and I loved the Idea that my friend gave me about the scene Sharp and A'ket'anu, I just didn't put in the sex part because most of you might get freaked out. If any one like my friend Idea about Sharp and A'ket'anu getting it on, please let me know so I can put it in the next chapters. Good by for now :)_


End file.
